Powers
by Jones Moriarty
Summary: Další verze, proč Moriarty zabil Powerse


„Cože?! Ne, já ho nechci!"vyhrkl Jim. „Chci jít do kina a tam ho nepustí."

„Taky by si mohl zůstat doma."řekla vážně matka.

Jim se zamračil a pohlédl na mladšího bratra, který bojoval s tkaničkami.

„Poslouchej, Jime. Kdyby to nebylo nutné, tak tě o to nežádám, ale samotného ho doma nenechám."

„Jenže ty mě o to nežádáš. Tohle je rozkaz."

„Je to jen jeden den. Ty a Sebastian to snad zvládnete."řekla rozhodující větu matka a šla do ložnice se připravit.

Jim něco nesrozumitelného zavrčel a šel se obout.

„Přepadl tě sentiment?"zeptal se s lehkým úsměvem Seb.

„Ne, jen matka."zavrčel Jim a ohlédl se.

Jones stál kousek za ním. Jim měl špatnou náladu a Jones tušil, že je to kvůli němu. Nechtěl bratra naštvat ještě víc a tak se držel kus za ním a nevydával žádné zvuky.

Sebastian se na něj usmál a on úsměv váhavě opětoval.

„Takže kvůli rodinému miláčkovi nemůžeme do kina."zabručel nespokojeně Jim.

„Snad to nebude tak hrozné. Zvu tě na kafe do jednoho obchoďáku. V jedný kavárničce je opravdu dobré."navrhl Seb.

Jim uznal, že má Sebastian s tou kávou pravdu. Seděli u stolu naproti sobě. Jones si sedl na opačný konec stolu. Bradu měl položenou na stole a hrál si s podtáckem. Vedle něho stála stále netknutá limonáda, kterou mu objednal Sebastian.

Byli před kavárničkou, která byla v prvním patře, spolu s nějakým párem, který byl ponořen do živé debaty. Naproti kavárničce stál obchod s oblečením, hračkářství a menší knihkupectví.

„Nenudí se?"zeptal se po chvíli Seb, když se podíval na Jonese.

Jim si povzdechl. „Jonesy, běž se zabavit."řekl Jim a luskl prsty, aniž by se na bratra podíval.

Jones sebou trhl. Rychle seskočil ze židle a odběhl.

„Lepší?"zeptal se Jim.

„Ty ho nemáš rád?"

„Zrovna teď mi vadí."přikývl Jim. „Ale jinak je v pohodě."dodal a upil z hrnku.

Jones se držel zábradlí a přes sklo se díval dolů. Pozoroval ostatní lidi, jak pobýhají sem atam. Po chvíli se narovnal a rozhlédl. Pohledem zavadil o hračkářství. Neváhal a vyrazil tam.

Sebastian byl zrovna na záchodě, když k Jimovi přiběhl Jones. Chvíli váhal, než zatahal bratra za rukáv. Jim se na něho podíval nezaujatým pohledem.

Jones v náručí držel obrovského plyšáka. Byla to oranžová ryba.

„Já.. mohl bych si jí vzít?"zeptal se tiše a pevněji jí k sobě přitiskl.

„A máš peníze?"zeptal se Jim.

Jones zavrtěl hlavou a pohlédl dolů. Dalo mu práci, než našel odvahu.

„Koupil bys mi jí ty?"zeptal se skoro neslyšně.

„A proč bych to měl dělat?"

Jones neodpovídal a nezvedal hlavu. On se vlastně vůbec nehýbal.

„Proč nepiješ?"změnil téma Jim. „Vrať tu věc a alespoň ochutnej, když už to tady máš." Jones přikývl a vyrazil pryč zrovna když se vrátil Seb.

„Co to měl?"

„Myslím, že to měla být ryba." Jim pokrčil rameny. „Chtěl abych mu to koupil, ale vraťme se k tématu."

„Tak co?"zeptala se prodavačka, která celou dobu stála ve vchodu hračkářaství. Neslyšela co Jim říká, ale viděla, že se Jones vrací zklamaný.

„Nemůžu."zamumlal Jones a šel vrátit plyšáka na jeho místo. Než ho tam, ale položil, tak mu slíbil, že až bude mít Jim lepší náladu nebo až půjde kolem s maminkou, zeptá se znovu.

Poslušně se vrátil ke stolu a pomalu upíjel limonádu.

Pár byl dávno pryč, když se Jim postavil, že už půjdou.

„Já.. Já se jdu rozloučit."ozval se Jones.

„Rozloučit?"podivil se Seb a pohlédl na Jonese. Ten rychle zmizel, než mu to mohl Jim zabránit.

„Šel se rozloučit s tou rybou."pokrčil rameny Jim a natáhl si mikinu.

Sebastian se podíval za Jonese.

Jones se opravdu stál v obchodě. Mazlil se s plyšákem a něco mu říkal.

„Říkej si tomu jak chceš, ale pokud mu to nekoupíš ty, tak to udělám já."

Jim sebou trhl. „Ty mu už nic kupovat nebudeš."zamračil se.

„Tak se na něj podívej. On tu rybu má rád."

Jim se otočil a pohlédl na bratra.

Jones pohladil rybu a vrátil jí na místo. Bez dalšího zdržování šel za Jimem. Když si všiml, že ho pozoruje, zrychlil.

Jones nadšeně poskakoval po zahradě s plyšákem v ruce. Od toho co mu to Jim koupil uběhl už měsíc. Rybu měl prakticky stále u sebe. Říkal jí Goldie a byl z ní nadšen. Jim seděl v okně a chvíli ho zamyšleně pozoroval, než se opět otočil na Sebastiana. „Co?"podivil se, když zachytil jeho pohled.

„Máš ho rád."

„Nikdy jsem to netvrdil ani nepopřel."pokrčil rameny Jim.

„Ale ten jeho vztah k té věci je opravdu zajímavý.. Na tom by se dal založit pokus."dodal zamyšleně.

„Ale no ták."usmál se Seb a dloubl do něj. „Tohle bys mu neudělal."

„Udělal jsem mu spoustu věcí, další mu vadit nebude."

„Tebe mít za bratra je dar."zašklebil se Seb. Za to si vysloužil káravý pohled od Jima, ale tomu to dlouho nevydrželo a široce se usmál.

„On si nestěžuje."

„Protože se tě bojí."přikývl se Seb.

„Je to moje zlatíčko."uculil se Jim a pohlédl z okna na bratra.

Jones seděl schoulený v dřepu pod stromem. Čelem se opíral o ruce, kterými si objímal nohy.

„Ale co je to?"zamumlal Jim. Seskočil z parapenu a vydal se i se Sebastianem ven.

Jim se zastavil tři kroky od bratra. Poznal, že brečí. Lehce podmračený se Jim rozhlédl. Teprve potom došel k Jonesovi a klekl si k němu.

„Jonesy, kde máš Goldie?"zeptal se a prohrábl jeho vlasy.

Jones zvedl ruku a ukázal do prava k Powersovic pozemku. Plyšáka ale neviděli.

Jim chvíli váhal jestli se má zeptat znovu, ale nakonec to zavrhl.

„Co se ti stalo? Proč brečíš?"zeptal se starostlivě.

Jones místo odpovědí opět ukázal na sousedy.

Seb se otočil a zamířil tam.

Jim vstal a čekal na Sebastiana, zatímco pozoroval mladšího bratra.

„Jime?! Mohl bys nachvíli?"ozval se po chvíli Sebastian.

„Počkej tady, zlato."řekl Jim a vidal se za Sebastianem.

Mezi Moriartyho pozemkem a Powersovím byl plot. Už pár měsíců v něm byla díra a nikdo se neměl k opravě. Teď u té díry na Moriartyho pozemku ležel pitbul od Powersů. Kolem něho bylo spoustu plyše a v hubě přežvikoval oranžovou látku, ve které Jim poznal Jonesovu rybu.

Pitbul ignoroval Jima, kterého prvotní lítost vůči bratrově strátě přepadl vztek.

Sebastian ho musel odtáhnout zpět, aby nepřišel k ůrazu.

Jim, když se uklidnil, si opět klekl k bratrovi, ale tentokrát ho objal.

Jones se k němu přitiskl.

„Jak se to stalo?"zašeptal Jim zatímco hladil bratra po vlasech.

Jones něco zamumlal, ale nešlo mu rozumět.

Jim už se chtěl zeptat, ale Jones se rozbrečel ještě víc a spustil.

„Byli jsme s Goldie vzadu.. a on na nás štěkl. Lekli jsme se.. a já Goldie upustil na zem."na chvíli se odmlčel. „Chtěl jsem jí zvednout, ale on už tam byl.."

„Shh.."zašeptal Jim a pohladil ho.

„Vzal mi jí.."zakňučel Jones."A pak.."

„Klid, bráško."

„Má něco s rukou."ozval se Seb.

Jim překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Opatrně chytl Jonese za paži a zápěstí a otočil jeho ruku tak aby se mohl podívat na spodní část předloktí. Ruku měl podrápanou hlubokými ránami od psích drápů.

„Bože, Jonesy!"vyhrkl lehce vyděšeně Jim. „Sebby, vem ho."přikázal a vstal.

Seb bez protestů poslechl.

„Já chce Goldie.."zašeptal Jones a přitulil se k Sebastianovi.

Jim mu dal pusu na čelo. „Postarej se o něj."řekl směrem k Sebbymu.

Ten přikývl a vyrazil s mladším bratremdo domu, zatímco Jim zamířil k psovi.

Jednou se Jim zeptal Jonese co cítí k tomu plyšákovi a on odpověděl, to co on cítí k Sebastianovi. Jim tehdy pochyboval, že Jones rybu miluje, ale teď by tomu věřil.

Jones byl ze stráty opravdu zničen. Byl jako bez duše. Zíral do prázdna, nemluvil. Pokud ano, tak jen tehdy, když šlo o krátké odpovědi ano či ne. Nejdelší větu, kterou z něho dostali bylo, že chce zpět Goldie. Matka nevěděla kde a tak řekla Jimovi, aby sehnal novou, ale Jones to odmítl. Jones měl ruku v obvazech, ale choval se jako by jí už neměl.

Jim pitbula zabil a nebylo to hezkým způsobem. Zkončil podobně jako Goldie.

Každý věděl že to udělal on, ale nikdo neměl důkaz. Neměli mu to jak dokázat.

Byl to Carlův pes a ten to nesl těžce. Chtěl si to s Jimem vyřídit, ale on chodil stále se Sebbym a přes něk by se Carl nedostal. Proto se rozhodl pomstít jinak.

Jones kráčel ze školy pomalu jako vždy. Teď už se neměl na co těšit, tak proč spěchat.

Procházel parkem s pohledem zabodnutým do země, když někdo zavolal jeho jméno. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se.

Někdo stál kus od něj, ale Jones ho nemohl poznat. Neznámí na něho zamával a naznačil mu ať jde k němu.

Jones zaváhal, ale pak pokračoval v cestě. Snažil se ignorovat to, že neznámí šel za ním. Po chvíli to nevydržel a otočil se.

„Potřebujete něco?" zeptal se plaše.

Neznámí neodpověděl. Mlčky došel až k Jonesovi a tehdy poznal Carla.

„Měl jsem ho rád."

Jones pochopil. „Roztrhal mi Goldie."

„Byl to jen plyšák! On byl živý tvor!"vyštěkl Carl.

Jones při tom sebou trhl. „Pak pozdravuj Jima."

„P-pak?"podivil se Jones.

Carl se na něho široce usmál.

„No tak se někde zdržel. Jones ví kde bydlíme."zamračil se Jim.

„Jones není ty... On nechodí pozdě."

„Ale no ták, Já a Seb chceme jít na film co jsme posledně díky dokonalemů bratrovi prošvyhli. A opakovat se už nebude."

„Jamesi! Nechtěj mě naštvt!"zavrčela matka.

Bylo kolem půl osmé a Jones stále nepřišel.

„Určitě sedí v parku a přemýšlí o té své rybě. On.."

„Jamesi, jdi najít svého bratra nebo vám dvěma zakážu se scházet!"vyštěkla a přitom ukázala na Sebastiana, který stál celou dobu tiše.

Jim si odfrkl.

Seb mu pomohl do teplého kabátu, protože venku začalo pršet.

„Kde ho chceš hledat?"zeptal se Seb.

„Tudma chodí, každý den ze školy. Jak robot. A přísahám, že ho zabiju, až ho najdu, protože na ten film jsem se fakt těšil."zavrčel nespokojeně Jim.

Seb ho poslušně následoval a rozhlížel se.

„Tak můžeme zajít na něco jiného."

„Budeme muset."přikývl Jim odevzdaně, když se díval na hodinky. Film už začal.

Stáli v parku na rozcestí a Jim si nebyl jistý kudy dál.

„Rozdělíme se?"navrhl Seb.

Jim už to chtěl odsouhlasit, když uviděl bratra. „Ty malej hajzle! Kde jsi byl?!"křikl na něj. „Něco je špatně."zamumlal Seb.

Jim se zarazil. Chtěl se zeptat co tím myslel, když se Jones zkácel k zemi.

„Jonesy!"vyjekl Jim a rozběhl se za ním. Klekl si k němu a otočil ho na záda.

„Jime.."šeptl Jones

„Co se ti stalo?"zeptal se Jim a starostlivě si ho prohlížel.

Obvaz na ruce byl pryč a rána opět krvácela. Byl od hlíny, oblečení měl roztrhané, vlasy zacuchané. Jim z nich vytáhl menší klacík a pak pohlédl na Jonesův zmlácený obličej.

„Kdo ti to udělal?"ptal se dál Jim, protože Jones neodpovídal, jen se rozbrečel.

Když ho chtěl Sebastian zvednout, zaječel vyděšeně a přitiskl se k Jimovi.

„To je přece Seb.."šeptl překvapeně starší Moriarty.

Jones se vyplašeně rozhlédl. I když poznal Sebastiana, nepustil se ani nepovolil stisk.

Jim vstal. Držel Jonese, který se k němu tiskl a dál brečel. Rychle zamířili domů.

Matka doma nebyla. Na stole nechala vzkaz, že musela rychle mimo město. Sebastian na Jimovu žádost jí zavolal, že Jones našli, ale neřekl v jakém stavu.

Z hlasu poznal, že se jí ulevilo a že má o starost míň.

Jim mezitím vzal Jonese do koupelny kde mu pomohl se umýt. Pak ho oblékl do županu, odvedl do obýváku a tam mu opět obvázal ruku. Musel mu obvázat i nohu, kde měl hlubokou ránu, nejspíš od ostrého kamene.

„Jonesy, zlato, co se stalo?"zeptal se opatrně Jim. Klečel před ním a v dlaních držel Jonesovi ruce.

Mladší Moriarty seděl nehybně a zíral na jeden bod v dáli. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy, ale on už se je nesnažil zastavit.

Sebastian přinesl čaj pro všechny tři, ale ani jeden na něho neměli chuť.

Seb se chtěl posadit vedle Jones, ale když si všiml, že sebou Jones trhl, raději se posadil kousek dál do křesla a ignoroval Jimův nesouhlasný pohled.

„Chtěl abych tě pozdravoval.." ozval se tiše Jones.

Jim na něho překvapeně pohlédl. „Kdo to chtěl, zlato?"vstal a posadil se vedle bratra.

Jones zabořil obličej do dlaní a rozbrečel se víc.

Jim ho opatrně vzal kolem ramen.

„Bolelo to.."zašeptal Jones. Schoulený do klubíčka se tiskl k bratrovi.

Jim ho zvedl a položil si ho do klína. Hladil jeho vlasy a čekal. Pochopil, že nemá cenu na něj spěchat.

Jones se nehýbal, jen zíral před sebe. „On.. udělal to.. aby se.." Jones pevně stiskl bratrovu ruku.

„Kdo udělal co?"zeptal se Jim. Věděl, že odpověď možná nepříjde, ale zkusil to.

Jones váhal. „Powers."řekl skoro neslyšně.

Jim ztrnul.

Seb sebou přitom trhl.

Nastalo ticho, které přerušoval jen Jonesův pláč. Po chvíli Jim začal hladit Jonese po tváři. „Sebby, máš zítra čas?"zamumlal Jim.

„Ano."odpověděl Seb. Z hlasu šlo poznat, že převládá vztek.

„Vyzkoušíme na něm něco."dodal Jim zamyšleně. Zvedl Jonese a v náručí ho odnesl do ložnice.

Carl stál u bazénu a rozcvičoval se. Byl to už týden co napadl Jonese.

„Je to ještě dítě."

Powers sebou leknutím trhl. „To on byl taky."řekl a otočil se čelem k Jimovi.

„Byl to jen čokl bez výchovy."odsekl Jim.

Carl si ho přeměřil pohledem. „Uděláš mi to o jsi udělal mému psovi?"

„Něco mnohem lepšího."usmál se Jim. Během chvíle se tvářil opět vážně.

„Víš, Carle.. tentokrát jsi to opravdu přehnal." Jim k němu vykročil. „Uvažoval jsem, že bych tě nejdřív strašil, třeba že by ti začali nečekaně hořet boty až bys je měl na nohou, ale to by nebylo ono."zastavil se. „Ale pak mě napadlo.. Ty jsi prý nelepší plavec, že?"

„Chceš mě utopit?"pozvedl obočí Carl.

„Ne, ty se utopíš sám."usmál se Jim. „A to je na tom to nejlepší."

Carl se rozesmál. „Nebuď směšný, Jime. Proč bych to dělal?"

„Stejně už je pozdě." Jim se odmlčel.

„Tvůj egzém není moc příjemná záležitost, že?"

Carl mlčel.

Jim odkudsi vytáhl Carlův krém. „Ale ta mastička ti pomáhá, že?"

„Kde si to..?"

Jim se jen usmál. „Neměl jsi šahat na Jonese. Teď buď tak laskav a utop se."

Carl se rozesmál. Ale tentokrát už nebyl tak sebejistý.

Jim se otočil a zmizel ve stínu.

Carl přešel k můstku. S úsměvěm na rtech natáh ruce a skočil šipku do bazénu.

„Jdeš pozdě."zamumlal Jim.

„Myslím, že takhle je to lepší, jinak bych se neudržel a zmlátil bych ho."pokrčil rameny Seb.

„Je ti to líto, že?"

„To si piš.. Strašně rád bych ho chtěl vidět umírat."přikývl Sebastian.

Jim se usmál.

„Máš to pro Jonese?"zeptal se po chvíli.

Seb zvedl ruku ve které držel sáček se zlatou rybičkou.

Jim se vděčně usmál.

Ještě chvíli stáli u bazénu a pozorovali Carlovo mrtvé tělo, než se otočili a zamířili domů.


End file.
